


Are you all in? (Cause I think I wanna be yours)

by ren-mccullers (Rengi)



Series: Season 02 missing scenes [4]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Missing scenes from episodes 2x04 and 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rengi/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: The way their lips met again made Nico almost stumbled backwards. It was like she could taste Karolina's chopsticks better, or like she could smell her bath soap with more intensity. It was kinda hard to pinpoint exactly, but all Nico knew was that the kiss had more of everything.





	Are you all in? (Cause I think I wanna be yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much you guys for the comments on the previous work of this series, i wasn't expecting it at all.  
> A special thanks to the comments complimenting my writing. As a non native speaker, i'm always concerned i'm writing something stupid or that makes no sense.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

Nico was worried about this new guy Topher. 

She knew she couldn’t prove anything, but she was sure he was hiding something behind the good intentions and pretty smile.

What made Nico especially worried was that Molly could ended up hurt somehow. Not only physically, though this might be a big concern too, but the young girl could see something she wouldn't be able to unsee and Nico was afraid that, whatever that was, would change the optimistic and sweet Molly forever, in the same way losing a sister changed Nico.

She didn't think the group needed another cynical person among them. Nico had taken this job full time already.

But maybe the guy was telling the truth and she was being too hard on him. Her gut was telling her that no, and Nico already had a master degree on hiding behind something (on her case heavy make up), so she decided not to trust completely and keep an eye on him.

She was about to share her thoughts with Karolina, but couldn't find the girl anywhere After breakfast the girl had disappeared and Nico haven't noticed. She found it weird cause, it wasn’t like they were attached to the hips, but since their new found intimacy, Karolina had been particularly close to Nico. 

They barely walked around the house without holding hands and rarely were not touching each other somehow when they were side by side. She would probably never say it out loud (mostly because she didn't need to, Karolina already knew), but she really loved this knew development of their relationship.

After looking all the way downstairs, she found Karolina on their room, haphazardly throwing a dress inside a bag. 

The one thing Nico learned about letting someone know you, was that this is a two way street. If you want someone to really trust you and know all that there is to know about you, they will have to give something in return. They will have to let you know them too. Which means that Nico was already able to recognize the little hint of nervousness in Karolina’s voice when she spoke.

Nico immediately got concerned. Maybe something bad had happened and she wasn’t aware of what.

“Hey. You ok? What’s going on? What’s that?”. She directed her last question at the dress.

When Karolina proposed the idea of taking pictures with little girls, Nico’s first thought was ‘ _ too risk, no way’  _ but she had to admit that maybe, by a rare chance, the girl had a point. And Nico could totally see Karolina with her pretty blonde hair, put on a pretty braid, and with her even prettier blue eyes, posing for pictures as Aurora or Elsa.

She wanted to insist it was a bad idea, but it turned out that it was becoming difficult for Nico to say no to Karolina. It became particularly harder when her girlfriend was standing in front of her with a happy smile and a tiara on her head, looking like a real life Disney princess.

Nico would forever deny the thought that she too, wanted one of those pictures for her herself to put in a wallet, if she ever managed to have one again.

Karolina left, but not before giving Nico a small kiss. It would have made Nico smile if the stupid feeling that something was still wrong wasn’t hanging in the air. She sighed. All Nico could do for now was wait and see if Karolina would open up to her about whatever she was going through, and Nico knew there had to be something because no one uses deflection for nothing.

She knew Karolina well enough to be aware she wasn’t a very good lier either. Nico thought that it was because Karolina would opt to be sincere in most situations, a feature Nico admired a lot, especially after everything that had happened to the six of them. But at the same time, Nico knew how irritating it could be when someone insisted for you to talk about something you were not ready yet. So Nico storaged this interaction with Karolina and decided to deal with problems she could solve right now. Like that guy Topher.

***

The mission to get the super duper computer Alex needed was a success. Unfortunately, thanks to Topher and Nico still didn’t trust him… To be honest her levels of trustiness were even lower now that she found out  his powers were nothing like Molly’s.

She heard his tragic backstory, but decided to keep listening to the little voice on her head telling her that he was trouble. There were another problem to worry about.

It’s been a full morning a Karolina wasn’t back yet. 

She left early and it was past 3 pm now. Nico was going to ask Alex to send a search party after her when she saw Karolina standing in front of Alex’s room, lighting her hand way too close to the computer they had just got.

Nico couldn’t formulate too many excuses for the scenario in front of her. If you had to ask, the first thing that came to her mind was that Karolina was trying to fry the computer like she did with Ms. Minoru’s smart house, but that would be an complete absurd. Why would Karolina want to do that?Maybe she was trying to light the room, not that was necessary in the slightest. 

When Nico got close and decided to ask what her girlfriend was doing, the fact that Karolina almost jumped off of her skin made Nico skeptical of everything that came out of her mouth, she couldn’t even believe how Alex bought anything that the other girl was saying as an excuse. Besides, the hint of nervousness on her voice from earlier came back with much more baggage. That made Nico realise that Karolina was definitely keeping something from her and to the point the girl was starting to lie. 

If Nico wasn’t sure of whom Karolina Dean was and what kind of person the girl aspired to be, she would have cornered Karolina and demanded answers. But she knows Karolina was the type of person that would take the pain herself before letting anyone get hurt from her actions. The capacity of goodness the girl had inside of her was one of the things that made Nico fall for her, because Karolina wasn’t an idiot, much less the picture of purity and innocence the whole church propaganda made her out to be. No. Karolina smart enough to know when to take her shots and knew very well how to get the things she wanted (like Nico herself), but the goodness inside of her never lacked in any of her actions.

The whole lying thing made Nico feel more sadness than anger, because she thought that at this point, Karolina would trust her with everything just as much as she trusts her girlfriend. Probably all she could do was give Karolina her silent support, then, eventually, the girl would open up to her when she was ready.

It wasn’t about to happen today, though. Because, much like Nico thought it would happen, Topher proved to be the opportunist she imagined him to be, making everyone run after him to stop the guy from doing something that would put innocent people in danger.

Unfortunately, nothing worked out as planned. And when Nico wasn’t able to protect Molly from one more horror this world had to offer, she couldn’t help but feel like she had failed. Again. 

To be even worse, she had to admit Molly had a point. On her way to not become everything she despised about her mother, she had turned out to be Tina in more than one form. She had let her head and logic take over everything else and end up hurting the people she loved. Way to go, Nico. 

***

Karolina knew she wasn’t been fair to anyone, much less and especially to Nico, but she didn’t think any of others would understand.

For starters, none of them were half aliens that, until much recently, would glow in several different colors if they took off a bracelet; or had discovered that their father had came from outer space and was the reason why she had alien DNA; Karolina was also very sure none of the runaways found out they had an entire family stuck inside a spaceship that was buried into the ground. 

Not that living those specific situations helped Karolina understand what was going on or what to do about it. Jonah might have killed innocent people, but he was trying to save his family,  _ her family,  _ from being locked down on the ship. Besides, according to him there shouldn’t be any earthquakes breaking off California into the ocean, so why the six of them should try to stop him?

He was trying to save his people. They could even help him, right? And after everything  had came to an end, Karolina could even be able to meet the side of her family that glowed like her. They sure could help her understand who she is, maybe even in a better way than Jonah did. She would even get a brother from out of it. So why let Alex destroy the whole prospect of having a better understanding of herself?

Ironically, the answer for that question was actually the reason why she didn’t manage to stop Alex’s plans.

Nico.

How could Karolina have forgotten about Amy, or about PRIDE and the whole reason they were on the run anyway?

But, by bringing Nico into the equation, Karolina made the whole thing even more complicated. How to even start to find a common ground between all of them? She was sure her head was going to explode if she had to think about it one more minute.

Luckly, the new guy Topher gave her more urgent matters to be concerned about.

Or maybe not that lucky once they found out the truth about Topher. Definitely there was no luck involved once they came to the hostel with one more death on their hands.

She watched as Molly lashed out on Nico, understandable so. Karolina thought Nico herself had seen that coming. 

Obviously the words were spoken with the intent to hurt and didn’t even have any correlation to the truth, still, Nico’s wounds were too fresh and she let herself believe in what Molly had said.

When Karolina saw Nico the smallest she had ever seen her, sitting on the bed, probably holding herself together so she wouldn’t let any tears fall, all of Karolina’s problems faded to the background. If there was one thing she would never let Nico believe, was that the girl was anything like her mother.

Nico could have a hard exterior, but Karolina knew better. She knew so much better. Underneath everything Nico wanted to let people think of her, there was so much tenderness that made Karolina want to love Nico in any way that was possible. The girl was so strong and so intelligent, and had been through so much that made her want to protect herself from  everything and everyone. But she opened up to Karolina, and sometimes Karolina thought she was the only one that Nico would ever truly open up. 

Karolina understood very well how important was to have Nico’s trust and she cherished it more than many things on her life. So maybe she didn’t know if it was the right decision to keep things from Nico, but she knew she had to remind her, right now, of how amazing she was.  

So she crawled into bed with Nico.

“She is fourteen. You remember how that’s like”

***

Nico felt more than saw Karolina sitting beside her. And yeah, Nico knew Molly was going through  _ that  _ phase where she was getting sort of rebellious, but it doesn’t mean the words didn’t sting.

“Don’t remind me.” She tells Karolina who was trying to sooth her by maintaining one of her hands on Nico’s shoulder and Nico was glad to realize that it was working. Even if just a little bit. “She’s also not completely wrong.”

Nico sighed at the thought of being like her mother.

“I think she is just upset because she wanted a connection. She wanted to be like Topher so she would feel less...Different, less alone. Then Topher turned out to be scary, so...she worries if she is scary too”

That was a interesting thing for Karolina to say, considering she could glow rainbow at her will. It was always a beautiful sight, and Nico wished she could be there every time Karolina did that.

But the way Karolina said those words were too… personal. Like she knew exactly what Molly was dealing with from personal experience. And maybe this was the thing Karolina had been afraid to talk about, maybe she was afraid she was scary too and Nico would not let, for even a second, Karolina think she was anything but beautiful, amazing and the total opposite of scary.

Because, kissing Karolina Dean while she was glowing all colors of the rainbow and radiating the kind of warmth that would make you want to give yourself entirely to her? That was the best kind of experience Nico ever thought she would have.

***

Intimacy with Nico was something that Karolina had thought a lot about. It wasn’t exactly about sex, but mostly about holding hands, hugging or even the simple act of putting a strand of the girl’s hair behind her ear. Those little moments always made Karolina feel giddy and high, like she had had a few too many shots of vodka and was a bit past tipsy as her head started to spin.

The thought of kissing Nico had been too much for a while, it left her wanting to scream on her pillow, probably out of frustration and desire. But when she realized the world could end, and she would have never known how kissing the girl she liked would feel, she took the risk, and she was so glad she did, because how things turned out to be were unexpected, but so, so very electrifying that Karolina thought not even her bracelet would keep her from lighting up.

After kissing had became a more bearable experience, to the point where Karolina thought that even without the bracelet she would be able to control her powers, making out with Nico presented itself to be a challenge as well. Not that a month ago Karolina would ever imagine she would be half dressed under the girl she had a crush on and was probably falling in love with, while she discovered how it was like to have someone else making you orgasm. But this particularly situation left her mind nearly blank, to the point where keep concentrated on not glowing was extremely hard.

It happened accidentally a few times, especially after she had reached the edge and was still trying to catch some air, the feeling of Nico’s heavy breath on her neck making even harder to concentrate. Nico would tell it was ok, that she thought she was beautiful and that the colors of her skin were not scary at all, but Karolina had a feeling Nico was just saying it out of pity, because she was almost sure that climax while a weird alien lit up the whole room had to be weird.

This made Karolina wish she still had her bracelet. It was not an available option anymore, though, so Karolina could only hope she would manage to keep at least a small part of her brain conscious enough to remember to not light up as she felt Nico’s soft skin on hers while they, still half dressed, grinded against each other.

Karolina was successful most of times, but as they became bolder with each others bodies and more intimate, the reality of having sex and not glow was basically impossible. Just the thought of being totally naked, in a bed,  _ with Nico _ , was enough to make her lose control of her powers. 

It wasn’t that she was afraid Nico wouldn’t want to be with her anymore because of her colors. If the opposite, Karolina could see the look on her girlfriend’s eyes everytime she got to see Karolina glow, but it had to be somehow...strange, to have the whole room lit up in shades of pink and blue whenever Karolina’s mind was too busy thinking or  _ feeling _ Nico’s body that close to hers.

Hearing Nico say that she wasn’t scary, that  _ her powers  _ weren’t scary, that they are beautiful in any setting, not only when they were training or fighting, almost made Karolina believe there weren’t going to be any awkward moments once they decided to go all in.

But if she had to be honest, kissing Nico without the constant remind of keeping her skin in the ‘normal’ tint was a relief. It was like Karolina’s brain could fully concentrate now on the texture of Nico’s lips; on how her black lipstick was staining Karolina’s own mouth; on how her tongue, in touch with Nico’s would make small gasps leave the girl’s lips every once in a while.

It was like kissing Nico for the first time all over again. It was the same feeling that made Karolina think her bracelet wouldn’t contain her powers, and this time there was indeed no bracelet, so Karolina glowed more and more, a probable side effect of having Nico on top of her in bed. 

They started to take their clothes off slowly, a choreographed dance they had done a few many times already. Nico’s hands were precise and quick to take Karolina’s shirt off, she moved it over Karolina’s head, with zero to no patience to undo the intricate buttons. No wonder it ended up stuck on Karolina’s ponytail and they laughed until their stomachs started to hurt as Nico gave up trying to unstick the shirt by force and had to admit she had to undo the buttons.

“You’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen”. Nico said to a still giggling Karolina as soon she she was able to see her eyes.

Karolina could see the awe in Nico’s expression. It only made her glow more. 

“And I think you are the most stubborn”. Karolina tossed the shirt on Nico’s face and the girl made an indignant noise, making Karolina giggle again.

As soon as Nico removed the shirt from her own face, she was quick to get as close to Karolina as she could get without touching, pausing only a few seconds before kissing Karolina’s neck from the base up until her ear, also leaving small bites here and there.

Karolina’s skin was easy to mark, but Nico never left them in visible places. It was always between Karolina’s breasts or on the back of her neck, to the point no one could find them unless they were already looking for it. And one of Karolina’s great pleasures of waking up in the morning, was to undress herself and count every little red mark Nico had left in the night before.

Those small love bites also made her body temperature rise to the point the clothes they were wearing got uncomfortable. 

Karolina knew Nico was aware of this effect, and she could estimate on how the night was going to end depending on how turned on Nico wanted her to be. Up until today, the most incredible hot Nico had made her feel had left them both only on their underwear, with Nico touching Karolina where she wanted the most. And even if the touch was over the fabric, all the sensations were intensified one hundred times, leaving Karolina’s legs weak for good 5 minutes after her orgasm.

Now, Nico’s teeth slightly marking her neck was leaving Karolina restless, causing her to start to move under her girlfriend as she also freed Nico’s upper half from all the clothes. Nico's breathing didn't take much time to get more elaborated, Karolina knew this was a sign that Nico was going on her way over the edge in a few minutes, but Karolina didn't want it to happen. Not yet. Not like this.

“Nico, wait.”.

The girl on top of her stopped her movements immediately. “Sorry. Something wrong?”

Karolina almost laughed.

“No. Everything is the opposite of wrong”.

Nico raised an eyebrow, still catching her breath.

“Then?...”

Karolina knew there wasn't a non embarrassing way of communicating she wanted to have full sex with her girlfriend. She decided that been straight forward with Nico had always worked, so why not now?

“I-... I want to have sex”.

If they weren't half way naked and into bed, Karolina would have laughed at Nico's expression.

***

Nico was aware she must have made a weird shocked face because she noticed Karolina was trying not to laugh.

“...I… Ok. I-I mean… you sure?”

Karolina used both hands to cover her face.

“God. This is so awkward…”

“It's not”. Nico tried to take the hands hiding Karolina's from her, but the other girl didn't move. “According to Gert, that's actually pretty healthy”. Karolina smiled at this and Nico managed to make her show her face again. 

She kissed Karolina's cheek and silently got up from bed to make sure the door was closed. Nico heard Karolina take a deep breath and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous herself.

“I want to be honest with you, ok?”. Nico asked as she sat close to Karolina again. Karolina just nodded. Nico cleared her throat. “I never really did the whole thing with a girl before, but I can't say I'm not particularly looking forward to it.” Nico noticed Karolina blushing and the girl even tried to look down, but still kept eye contact with Nico. “And I'm even more excited because it's you, you know? And I'm here for everything you want.”

Nico had to swallow when she noticed the changes in Karolina's eyes. They got darker, full of something Nico could only recognize as lust. 

The blue of the girl's eyes started to shine a bit more than they usually do, and when Karolina's lips touched hers, Nico was feeling more than seeing Karolina glow.

“I want all in”.

Karolina said when they parted their lips just enough for her to be able to talk, not wanting to move one centimeter more away from Nico.

The way their lips met again made Nico almost stumbled backwards. It was like she could taste Karolina's chopsticks better, or like she could smell her bath soap with more intensity. It was kinda hard to pinpoint exactly, but all Nico knew was that the kiss had more of everything.

Nico didn't waste time in positioning herself over Karolina one more time, leaving the girl’s lips in order to slightly suck the skin of her neck, the small sexual noises leaving Karolina’s mouth always guiding her. Nico moved downward then, taking her time to leave small kisses along Karolina’s collarbone and down on her chest, right between her breasts.

Karolina moved one of her hands into a tight grip on Nico’s hair as soon as Nico started to kiss around her right nipple, but never actually putting it between her lips. Nico covered all the extension of Karolina’s breast, leaving red bite marks right under the boob where no one could see, but she didn’t put a nipple on her mouth before she had done the same thing with the left breast.

Nico was feeling an urge growing inside of her and for an instant she was afraid Karolina would be scared of what she would see in Nico’s eyes. Though she didn’t have to worry for too long, because the bright side of letting Karolina read her through her eyes, was that she was able to read Karolina too, and what Nico found there pretty much matched everything she was feeling.

Without a second thought, she pushed one knee between Karolina’s legs as she finally touched one nipple with her lips. She could feel Karolina shudder under her, just as much as she could feel the grip on her hair getting stronger, definitely disheveling it.

They had found themselves in this position quite a few times, and Nico was aware none of them would last long if they kept going, but as Karolina kept moaning her name and rocking her hips against her, Nico didn’t have the heart to stop. Karolina came as her glow intensified to the point of almost desorientation, Nico could only see the light, the only thing making sure Karolina was there with her was her touch.

“So that’s what it’s like when you don’t hold back, huh?”. Nico asked when she was able to see Karolina past the light. “I think I wanna see it again.”

Nico was quick to unfasten the button of Karolina’s short and pull the zipper down, but waited to check with Karolina with this was really ok. 

“Please. By all means…”. Nico noticed Karolina was still catching her breath, making her voice hoarse and sending shivers down Nico’s spine in the best of ways.

Nico kissed Karolina’s body again, this time on her stomach, moving downwards to her hip bones as she took the short and underwear with her. Nico followed the path of Karolina’s legs with her mouth, always leaving a kiss in the area the last of the girl’s clothes were, not a few seconds before. 

Once Karolina was completely naked and she left one last kiss on her foot, Nico looked up to take in the beauty that was Karolina Dean. Nico could swear she felt her heart growing ten times on her chest and moving to somewhere on her throat. She had no words.

Silently, Nico stepped out of the bed to get rid of her own attire. She could feel Karolina’s eyes on her body and a tiny bit of embarrassment made itself known on her cheeks.

“You are so beautiful”. Karolina whispered as Nico jumped back into bed. 

She let out a nervous laugh. “Says the one that is glowing…”.

They both laughed a bit this time, more from nervousness than anything else.

Then they were kissing again, and Nico wondered if she had the same powers as Karolina, if she would ever stop from lighting up, because the diversity of sensations that kissing a fully naked Karolina (as she herself was in the same state) brought, were too much to contain in any closed space.

Nico could feel everything. From the warmth of Karolina’s light, to the wetness between her thighs; From the smell the previous orgasm left in the air, to the softness of Karolina’s lips; From the thunder of her own heart, to the shivers Karolina was leaving on her skin every time her nails scratched Nico’s back. 

She couldn’t really wait anymore. Even though it wasn’t a enjoyable idea to stop kissing Karolina, the prospect of kissing her somewhere else was way too good. So she moved downwards one more time, but this time with much more hurry, not really caring if she was going to look desperate, because the truth was way too close to it.

Nico reached Karolina’s inner thighs and, with one more deep breath, dove all in. She almost missed the sound that left her girlfriend’s mouth when she tasted Karolina, her tongue exploring the expanse of the girl’s intimacy with purpose.

A few licks over Karolina’s clit and a bit of pressure with one finger at her entrance was enough to give Karolina her first sex related orgasm. And Nico observed, still positioned between her legs, as Karolina’s light were flicking with her breath, shining bright as Karolina breathed in, then dimming down as the girl breathed out.

“Are you going to be there all night?”. Karolina asked as Nico started to kiss her inner thighs again.

“I’d love to, to be honest”.

Karolina laughed a bit, but held Nico’s hands pulling her forward and kissing Nico once she was close enough.

As they kissed, Nico could feel the warmth of Karolina’s skin intensify as they reversed positions, and sure enough she knew Karolina was glowing so hard that the whole room was lit up.

When they broke the kiss, there was still a lingering taste of Karolina on Nico’s tongue, but the way her girlfriend was kissing down her body as if she had a task to accomplish, made this little thought disappear from Nico’s head. 

Karolina didn’t go all the way though, she came back to kiss all over Nico’s neck as her hand found its way to Nico’s clit, and Nico couldn’t do much but whimper as she heard Karolina’s voice telling her to rock her body against hers as she purposefully circled her clit with two fingers.

Nico had had sex a few times on her life, but she had the impression that what happened between her and Karolina was more than just that. And it wasn’t because one of them was glowing the whole time.

Nico just wasn’t sure if she would start to glow herself at any moment from too much happiness.    


End file.
